Partners
by NoahPuckermanGirl
Summary: One-Shot, Possibly more if you guys want. Sam and Rachel are paired together for a duet, one thing leads to another,


Title: First Time

Summary: One-Shot, Possibly more if you guys want. Sam and Rachel are paired together for a duet, one thing leads to another,

Dislcaimer: I do not, by any chance, own GLEE, Glee is owned by FOX8 Studios and Brad Falchuck Productions

* * *

><p>Samuel Evans, also know as Trouty-Mouth, sat in his usual spot next to Quinn Fabray, the beautiful blonde cheerleader, who was absolutely seething at the thought of her boyfriend preforming with Rachel Berry, or as Quinn was yelling '<em>Man-Hands'<em>

Sam actually didn't think Rachel was that bad, he actually thought she was rather cute, in a loud, demanding way, but he was dating Quinn and she would constantly put Rachel down, even when Rachel wasn't there to defend herself,

Rachel, on the other hand, was sitting in the back row, away from the rest of the club, she knew everyone hated her, she never meant to make them hate her, she only pushed them like she did because she knew they could do better,

"No, No, _NO!,"_ Quinn yelled at the curly haired Spanish teacher, Mr. William Shuester, "I _refuse_ to let man-hands, steal another one of my boyfriends!"

Rachel said nothing, just sat the twiddling her thumbs, she had decided not to get involved,

"Quinn, calm dow-," But Mr Shue was cut off,

"No, I will not calm down, _Stubbles_ over there always steal my boyfriends, and she is not having Sam," Quinn was furious, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman looked at Rachel, he was surprised that she hadn't said anything to defend herself, she just let Quinn insult her, Puck knew it wasn't Rachel stealing Quinn's boyfriends, because Finn was just stupid and Puck, well he wasn't even with Quinn when he hooked up with Rachel,

"Actually," Rachel started to speak up, only to be stopped,

"What? You don't steal my boyfriends? That's a load of bullshit," Quinn said turning on Rachel and started yelling at her,

"Quinn, shut your trap," Rachel said standing up for herself and from the seat she was sitting in, "You can't really accuse me of anything, Finn came to me and Noah wasn't even with you, but I know for a fact your not entirely innocent,"

Many of the New Directions team were surprised at Rachel's comment,

"What are you talking about Man-Hands?" Quinn asked, her voice lowered from a yell to a normal range,

"I know for a fact that you, Miss Quinn Fabray have been hooking up with Finn for the past two weeks after school in the auditorium," Rachel said walking down the steps that the seats were upon,

"Yeah right Berry," Quinn said, Rachel noticed the slight wavering of her tone,

"I thought you'd say that so here," Rachel said handing the pictures to Sam,

Sam looked through the pictures showing Finn and Quinn, Quinn was sitting on the black coloured Baby Grand with her legs wrapped around the taller boys waist, her hands were clenched through his hair as if she was pulling him into her, the second photo was of Finn pinning Quinn to the floor both their button up shirts undone and draping around them as they kissed,

"Quinn?" Sam asked his eyes raise to meet his blonde girlfriends eyes, "How could you?" he said, he stood up throwing the photos at her,

"I'm sorry,"

"Quinn don't be sorry," Finn spoke up "We _Love_ each other,"

The rest of New Directions were stunned at what had just perspired right in front of their very eyes, Rachel had stood up to the HBIC Quinn and exposed the cheating, but poor Sam looked at Rachel with a sad smile and told her they could practice at hers after school before walking out of the choir room

"You stupid, pathetic little cow!" Quinn yelled at Rachel, slapping the smaller girl across the cheek, this caused Rachel to gasp, tears shining in her coffee coloured eyes,

"Hey!" Mercedes Jones, the dark skinned girl yelled at Quinn, "Just because she did something for herself doesn't mean you have any right to slap her,"

"Just leave it," Rachel whispered, grabbing her stuff and walking out of the room, Will dismissed the rest of the kids, cancelling there practice

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled into her drive way to find Sam Evans sitting in his old beat up blue Chevy Impala '67, a gift from his uncle, once she got out so did the taller blonde boy,<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked as he noticed the red hand print against her tanned cheek,

"Yeah, I am Fine Samuel," Rachel brushed him off as the walked up the stairs into her soundproofed room,

"Let's practice?" Rachel nodded at Sams question, the two teens sat on her bed discussing song choices, it was half past six when they both decided the turn the radio on and continue discussing,

Sam watched the small girl, she was sorta beautiful, long wavy chocolate coloured hair pulled back into a loose bun, revealing her tanned neck, he found himself wanting to kiss the skin of her collarbone all the way to her natural cherry coloured lips,

Rachel watched as Sams eyes traveled her neck and face, without him noticing, she watched as he swallowed, his tongue peaking out to wet his lips, leaning forward slowly, he swallowed again before finally pressing his lips to hers,

Rachel slowly allowed his tongue into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, twining his hair between her fingers and pulling him closer,

Sam's hands pushed at the papers on the bed, sending them fluttering to the floor as he laid them both down with her straddling his hips,

Sam's left hand tugged and pulled at her hair until she moaned in pleasure and it fell out of the loose bun, shielding the two kissing teens from the outside view,

"Sam," Rachel gasped out as his lips followed the path of her jaw towards the pulse point in her neck that when he sucked lightly, she moaned loudly, "We should, ugh, not be, _Sam!" _Rachel ended any thought or sentence as Sam rolled the two pressing his erection into her roughly,

Rachel felt the immense pleasure, almost immediately, Sam started pushing the terrible animal sweater up until it revealed her, incredibly sexy bra, according to Sam, the cups of the garment were a rich pink covered in a patterned black mesh, Sam just hoped the underwear matched,

Rachel allowed Sam to fully remove the sweater and undershirt in one and also pull her up to unclip the bra, as Sam had both his arms around her trying to undo the garment, he placed his lips on her once more, and literally fucked her mouth with his tongue,

Once Rachel's breast were free, the bra was tossed to the growing pile of clothes, seeing as somehow Rachel had removed Sam's shirt, Sam latched onto the pale pink coloured nipple that tightened under his tongue,

The rest was all a blur to Rachel, she couldn't remember Sam stripping her down to her panties or herself stripping Sam down to his _Batman_ boxers, but upon seeing the boxers she let out a giggle,

"Batman, really?" She asked, sliding her fingertips around the elastic band on his hips, Sam nodded smiling,

Sam bent down to his bag, searching for the thing he knew was there just incase, but Rachel stopped him,

"I'm on the Pill and I'm clean," she stated, Sam nodded tossing the unwanted bag away and pushing Rachel onto the bed once again and slid his fingers into the elastic of her panties, slowly dragging the dampened fabric down her legs until he tossed it in the pile,

"I'm Clean," Sam told her back, kissing his way from her belly button to her pelvis,

"Sam, later," she stated, pulling the blond boy up to her mouth before her could go any further, Rachel slid his boxers as far as she could before he kicked them off himself,

"You sure?" He asked, this was the first time these teens had ever thought fully about this, before they just let themselves feel, but Rachel was sure, she wanted this,

"Yes, I know it's going to hurt, please just be gentle," Sam nodded, sliding his cock up the length of her slit, covering himself with her juices, before nudging gently against her clit, causing Rachel to arch her back off the bed in pleasure,

"Okay," Sam said out loud as he slid the head of his dick into her, slowly, feeling her stretch to accomadate him as he slid in inch by each, he watched Rachel's face, her eyes were shut so tightly, Sam kissed away the stray tear that trickled down her cheeks, but soon enough Rachel's body started to relax,

"Shit, Sam, Move _please?"_ Rachel begged, Sam moaned thrusting himself gently into her, their gentle rocking so became hard thrusting, Rachel calling his name and tell him _Harder, Faster _and_ Deeper, _all the while Sam was yelling her name, and how tight she was,

"I'm think I'm gunna..." Rachel started, before she let go allowing the coil that had tightened in her stomach to release, Sam groaned before release himself inside of her,

The two stayed like that for a while just lazily staring at each other and kissing gently,

"Wow!" Rachel stated as he finally rolled off her onto the bed next to her,

"I'll say, but we didn't even pick a song?" Sam sighed,

* * *

><p>Hey Guyys, I hope you liked it, this was my first ever Glee Fanfic and Lemon... Review are welcome :)<p> 


End file.
